Of truth and lies
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Team 7 is called back to waves after reports of Zabuza being seen, actually is someone worse who takes Naru and tells her the truth and lies, she starts to turn her back on the village. When the man betrays her its up to Kakashi to save her but to do that he must face his dark past can he do that and save Naru in time? ON HAITUS
1. The mission

**Summary: **When team 7 goes back to the land of waves three weeks later because Zabuza, who had been killed by the team, was seen around, they soon find out its not him, its someone worse, Madara. He takes Naru to whirlpool and shows her the truth, upset and hurt she starts to turn her back on the leaf, she gets training from Madara thinking he is there to help, until he betrays her. Kakashi goes after her when they find out she is captive and is about to be killed. But to save her Kakashi must face his dark past. Will he make it and save Naru or will he be too late?  
**Warning:** Language, violence,  
**~(A/N)~**This is about two weeks after the land of waves mission... It is a KakaNaru pairing but no sex, sorry!

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!"Naru called as she ran up to the lazing jounin, he peeked over his Icha Icha and sighed and looked back down. "Can we get another mission! A harder one this time!"Naru said, he glanced back up to see Naru, Sasuke and Sakura standing in front of him, all three covered in dirt.

"I just got you a mission..."  
"Pulling weeds."Sakura said glaring.

"Yes...and that's hard."  
"But-"  
"It's helps you as well."  
"How?"Naru said putting her hands on her hips.

"It...it helps build muscles in your arms."he said and smiled.

"That is such bull! Stop being a lazy sensei!"Naru yelled, he groaned and set his book in his lap and sighed taking in all the glares.

"Alright... alright..."he said and got up pocking his book and started his way to the tower, followed by a grinning Naru, a smiling Sakura and a smirking Sasuke.

They arrived and entrance was granted, they stepped in and stood there. "Hokage-sama..."Kakashi bowed.

"Team 7? what do you need?"he asked. "A new mission already?"he shuffled through some scrolls. "Well I have-"  
"Well actually... I think we should try for a harder one again..."he said.

"They bullied you into this didn't they."he said smirking, Iruka smiled.

"A little."he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Well... actually.. we got a familiar visitor the other day... he was requesting team 7."he said, Kakashi tilted his head.

"Who?"  
"Bring him in please."Sarutobi said, the team turned when the door opened, Tazuna from the land of waves stood there, they stared at him in shock.

"Naru-chan, everyone."he said and smiled.

"Tazuna? What are you doing here?"Naru asked tilting her head.

"Well... a few weeks ago, maybe two and a half or so after you all left...we had a report of someone seeing something strange, then we got another report of someone seeing someone on the outskirts of the town, and it... it was... Zabuza..."he said, they gasped, Kakashi looked at him shocked.

"But...Kakashi-sensei... you killed him...we watched him..die.."Sakura said.

"I know he died... how is this possible?"he said and looked at Sarutobi.

"Do you all want to take it?"he asked.

"Come on sensei."Naru said tugging at his arm, he looked at her then at the others.

"Are you all sure you want to take it?"he asked.

"Yes!" "Sure..""Yeah."they all said at the same time, Kakashi sighed and nodded.  
"Alright... I guess we are taking it."he said and nodded.

"Alright... head over see what's going on and put a stop to it... you all have a week."he said. "Leave as soon as you all are ready."he said, they nodded and bowed. The five of them walked out and paused, Kakashi sighed.

"Go get a pack enough for a week and meet at the gates, Tazuna you can wait there too."Kakashi said, he nodded and left, the team went to their apartments.

Naru arrived at her's and opened the door, a bunch of kunai's came flying out two scratching her cheek, she growled and walked in slamming her door shut.

There was some shouting and cries of pain, suddenly Konohamaru came out but Naru grabbed his scarf and jerked him back in.

"Clean up my place."she growled, he whimpered and started to clean as Naru got packed, he finished and left, Naru covered the cut on her face and spotted another on her arm, she glanced at the clocked and hissed, seeing she was late. She took off running to the gates quickly and skidded to a stop almost tumbling into Kakashi.

"You're late."he said, Naru grumbled and looked away, he touched her cheek. "What happened?"  
"Nothing...just a prank..."she said, she sighed and adjusted her pack. "Are we ready to go?"she asked, they all nodded and started on their way.

"So tell us exactly what happened Tazuna-san.."Kakashi said. The others moved closer so they could hear him.

"Well as I said it was almost three weeks after you all left, I was shopping for my daughter and one of my friends came up to me, saying they saw something I was never going believe."he said and sighed. "He dragged me outside and to the edge of town, I could see someone moving in the woods, they got to a clearing and I could see Zabuza standing there...he looked at me and smiled then stepped back into the darkness."he said. "He was spotted around town a few times but... hasn't really done anything... just scare people."he said and looked down with a sigh.

"Is it a ghost?"Sakura said looking to Kakashi.

"I don't know... I have never heard of anything like this before..."he said and thought a little.

"So...Naru-chan..."Tazuna said, Naru looked at him. "How have you been?"  
"Good... how about you? I mean besides the whole possible ghost thing?"she said and started to walk backwards.

"Fine... Inari has missed you..."he said with a smiled, she gave one back. "Although I will say you still look like an idiot."he said teasing, she growled and huffed turning her back to him but still had a smile on her face.

o0o

After almost a day, they arrived at the bridge, Naru giggled and smiled big at the bridge name and jumped and took off running. They walked through town, a few people waved at them which they returned and walked to Tazuna's house. The door flew open and Inari came running out and tackled Naru, making her fall back, he hugged her tight, she laughed and hugged him back.

"Inari!"she said.

"Naru-nee-chan! I've missed you!"he said, she chuckled.

"I missed you too."she said. They got up and laughed, they walked in kicking their shoes off and met Tsunami again and talked for a while.

"Alright team, let's go exploring in the woods for a while then come back."Kakashi said standing up, they nodded and followed him out.

They walked around the outer area of the woods, not going to far since it was slowly getting dark.

* * *

IT'S A HOOK DON'T BITCH ABOUT IT! read and review! NO FLAMES!

This is a story I've been meaning to put up...just kept forgetting about it.


	2. Dreams

**Summary:** When team 7 goes back to the land of waves three weeks later because Zabuza, who had been killed by the team, was seen around, they soon find out its not him, its someone worse, Madara. He takes Naru to whirlpool and shows her the truth, upset and hurt she starts to turn her back on the leaf, she gets training from Madara thinking he is there to help, until he betrays her. Kakashi goes after her when they find out she is captive and is about to be killed. But to save her Kakashi must face his dark past. Will he make it and save Naru or will he be too late?  
**Warning:** Language, violence,  
**~(A/N)~**This is about two weeks after the land of waves mission... It is a KakaNaru pairing but no sex, sorry!

* * *

After two hours the team came back to the house a little dirty and tired, Tsunami gave them the room they all stayed in before. All four laid there sound asleep, Naru was tossing a little and shaking.

_They don't like you...they are lying to you... _a voice whispered in her ear, she sat up with a gasp and panted, Kakashi who was sleeping next to her, sat up with her.

"Naru? Are you alright?"he whispered, she stared down shaking hard, she gulped and blinked a few more times. Kakashi watched her then touched her arms, she gasped jumping as if just noticing him. "Are you alright Naru?"he asked her again.

"Y... y...n...n...yeah..."she said and calmed her breathing, she rubbed her face a little and got up, she sat next to the wall holding her legs to her chest and she her chin on her knees, he got up and sat in front of her.

"Hey..."he said gently. "What's going on?"

"Nothing... I... just...had a weird dream..."she said and pushed her face in her knees, he touched her head, she moved her head a little, he pressed her head up a little, she looked at him.

"What was it about?"  
"I just heard a voice in my ear. It's fine Kaka-sensei... I... I'm just gonna stay up for a while... you can go back to sleep..."she and smiled, he tilted his head.

"Are you sure? If you want to we can go outside... I wont let you go alone though."he said.

"If I want to I'll let you know."she said with a small smile, he chuckled and rubbed her head, he moved back and laid down. She sighed and tipped her head back and stared at the ceiling, she closed her eyes. _What was that about? ….who was that?_ She sat there for over an hour before she finally crawled back into bed, she laid on her side looked at Kakashi, she scooted closer feeling safer around him, she closed her eyes with a smile and fell into a deep sleep. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at his student and smiled then fell asleep.

o0o

"Naru...Naru...? Naru wake up!"Kakashi whispered, she opened her eyes and yawned, her neck was hurting, she looked and saw she had moved over in the night, her head was on Kakashi's shoulder, he looked at her, she yelped and pulled back a blush on her face. He sat up and stretched, he looked at her, she still sat there blushing.

"I'm going to get ready...wake the others."he said walking to the door, she nodded and watched him leave, she could smell his scent on her clothes, she smiled then shook her head and crawled to Sasuke next to her and shook him, he looked at her blinking.

"Sensei said its time to get up."she said, he nodded and sat up stretching, she smiled and shook Sakura, she growled.

"What?!"she snarled.

"Its time to get up."she said, Sakura growled and got up, Kakashi came back and got out of the way of Sakura, he shook his head and smirked, Sasuke grabbed his stuff and walked out, Naru brushed her long hair, she pulled it into a pony tail and tied her hatai-ate around her head and grabbed her weapon pouch and strapped it on. She smiled at Kakashi who was smiled back and she walked out, he grabbed his pouch and vest and walked out.

Sakura came out last and looked cleaned up, she smiled at everyone, they all returned it. After breakfast they all walked out and Kakashi gave them their radios and all of them checked it.

"Alright we will split up, I will check in with each of you every...15 minutes... if you find anything or see anything page me."he said, they all nodded and split up to search.

Naru walked through the woods, she looked around as it got darker slowly, she heard some noises and whimpered, she looked around.

There was some noise and some breathing in the woods, she looked down and gasped as fog rolled in that went up to her ankles, she shivered suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

She looked around spinning in circles, it was dark all around.

_I think I should head back...its kinda creepy here._ She said and rubbed her arms as she shivered a little and turned around. She heard movement in the woods next to her, she jumped and looked around, a crow flew out of the woods making her yelp a little.

She sighed and patted her chest, and sighed. _I've gotta calm down... calm down..._she yelped when a snake slithered over her foot, she jumped up and ran away, she stopped and panted hard.

_I gotta get out of here...only problem...which ways is out..._ she thought, she spun around a little but she was met with trees, fog was moving in slowly making it even harder to tell where she was. _Okay I got a radio I just page Kakashi-sensei and get him over here..._ she thought, she pushed the button but was met with static, she whimpered and tried again and again until it went silent, she whined a little more and walked around trying to find a way out.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, she screamed and spun around falling on the ground, Kakashi stood there, she panted and patted her chest and shook.

"You okay?"he asked and held his hand out, she took his hand and got up.

"Ugh...Y...yeah you scared me..."she said.

"I paged you but you didn't respond.. I got worried."he said.

"I'm sorry its not working..."she said. "I guess I don't have a signal..."she said.

"What? How is it not working I checked them this morning..."he said, he pulled the plug out of her ear and put it in his ear, he pressed the button.

"Hello?"he said, he listened through his, he pushed the button but it was silent, Naru stood still blushing at how close Kakashi was to her, he kept trying it but nothing happened, he let it drop and fixed his.

"Sasuke? Sasuke can you hear me?"he asked.

"Yeah, what?"  
"Okay...nothing... I got Naru I'm heading back."he said.

"Yeah."he said.

"Alright Naru let's get you outta here."he said and looked around, Naru felt her hair on the back of her neck stand.

"I feel like I'm being watched..."she whispered, Kakashi looked around slowly then glared, he reached out and tugged her closer, she yelped when she was pushed against him, he bent slightly and picked her up.

"Hold on to me."he whispered still glaring out, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he suddenly jumped up high, she yelped and gripped him tighter, he jumped up on the branches and finally landed on the top of the trees. He sighed and cleared his throat and started to run quickly on the top of the trees barely even moving them, she watched in awe as they moved quickly, and finally reached a clearing he jumped down, she yelped and held on tight, he landed down.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at them, Kakashi sighed and still held Naru, she let her legs fall, he shook his head and let her down.

"What happened dope?"Sasuke asked and brushed some dirt off her back.

"I got lost..."she mumbled with a blush, Kakashi was staring out thinking.

"Sensei?"Sakura asked, he shook his head and sighed.

"Let's...ugh...let's head to the piers...maybe we'll spot something there..."he said and sighed, they nodded and set out walking next to the woods down the path, Kakashi was looking around keeping his guard up. Naru was glancing around and looked into the woods, she poked Kakashi, he glanced down, she looked at him then moved her eyes towards the woods and back, he looked up and glared as he saw a red dot shining in the darkness.

He pushed them a little faster as the dot disappeared, he spread his chakra out hoping to catch something but there was nothing there, he sighed and made them move faster.

They got to the peirs and waited for Kakashi's next command, he sighed still on edge with what ever was in woods.

"Alright...let's just stay together...we'll check around here and...see from there I guess..."he said, they nodded and began to walk together, Naru walked next to Kakashi looking around still.

After almost 30 minutes, Naru let out a gasp, they were on alert, she pointed and saw Zabuza standing at the tree line, Kakashi growled and pulled out his weapons followed by the team.

Zabuza jumped up and landed in front of them and chuckled, Kakashi moved in front of his team.

"Is that really you Zabuza?"he said.

"Heh...Kakashi."he said, Kakashi glared.

"I asked you a question!"he snarled.

"Who are you?!"Naru yelled, Zabuza looked at her and smirked.

"Just the one I was looking for."he said, Naru looked at him weird, Kakashi moved in front of her.

"If you're after anyone you'll go through me first."he said.

"Gladly."he said and pulled out a weapon chained to his hands, he swung and Kakashi blocked, he growled.

"Why did you come back Zabuza?"He snarled, he pulled back and stood there and chuckled.

"You all really believe in ghost?"he said, Kakashi glared. "Pathetic. No Zabuza is still buried in the ground... he isn't back."  
"Then who the hell are you?!"Sasuke snarled.

"A man who wants something."he said, his image faded and they were met with a man wearing a full face orange mask that was designed with a swirl that had only one eye hole, he had short black spiky hair. He wore a long, black cloak with red and white flags, Kakashi growled.

"Who are you?"  
"A man you'll be seeing a lot of soon."he said and chuckled.

"What do you want?!"he snarled.  
"I have nothing to say to you...I'm after..."he said and looked at Naru, she glared at him slightly shaking.

"I already said if you want anyone you go through me."Kakashi growled. "Get back to the house."he said, they gasped and were about to protest. "Now!"he snapped, they sighed then nodded and turned to move.

The man chuckled and launched, Kakashi got ready but gasped as he passed right through him, Kakashi gasped and spun around.

"Watch out!"he yelled, they turned and gasped as Naru was tackled by the man, she struggled against him, Kakashi launched and grabbed him, but went through and hit Naru.

"Ow..."Naru and Kakashi groaned and sat up, Kakashi glared at him as he chuckled.

Sasuke jumped towards him and went to kick but was blocked and flung away, Sakura threw kunai that went right through him, Kakashi growled and pushed Naru behind him, she growled and ran on the other side and launched at him.

"Naru no!"Kakashi yelled, she ran at him and kicked him, he stumbled back a little and chuckled Naru went to attack again but he grabbed her leg and she screamed as she disappeared.

"Wha-?!"Kakashi said panting.

"Its been fun..."he said, Kakashi grabbed him.

"Where did you take her?!"he snarled.

"I'm just showing her...the truth."he said and disappeared, Kakashi panted and stood there.

"Naru..."he said and cursed, he checked on Sasuke and got them both back to the house.

Kakashi was outside pacing, he kept cursing under his breath and punched a tree once in and while.

_The truth what does that mean? I... the only 'truth' I can think of is... is **that...** and if he does do that...kami help us..._ he thought.

He came inside and sat down, they stayed silent as he kept thinking.

"Where did he take her?"Sasuke asked finally.

"If I knew that I would be there trying to get her."Kakashi said. _I have a hint but even if I tried... I would be too late..._ he thought.

"What can we do?"  
"Wait."  
"But-"  
"But what!? I have no idea who he is! I have no idea why he wanted Naru, I have no idea!"he snapped, they went silent.

* * *

Sorry about the late-ish update...even though its been only a week... :/...

But if the dumbshits that worked on my computer knew what the fuck they were doing, I would be like spitting new chapters out left and right... but they don't, I'm having the same problems that I had BEFORE I sent it in and they "fixed" it. When I tell them, I'm called a liar... so... don't bitch at me about it...

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can.


	3. Changed

******Summary: **When team 7 goes back to the land of waves three weeks later because Zabuza, who had been killed by the team, was seen around, they soon find out its not him, its someone worse, Madara. He takes Naru to whirlpool and shows her the truth, upset and hurt she starts to turn her back on the leaf, she gets training from Madara thinking he is there to help, until he betrays her. Kakashi goes after her when they find out she is captive and is about to be killed. But to save her Kakashi must face his dark past. Will he make it and save Naru or will he be too late?  
******Warning:** Language, violence,**  
****~(A/N)~**This is about two weeks after the land of waves mission... It is a KakaNaru pairing but no sex, sorry!

* * *

Kakashi didn't get one wink of sleep, he tried but being so worried about Naru he couldn't, he kept his chakra alert so he could sense her if she ever came back.

Close to 6:00am in the morning he felt her chakra come back, he launched out of his bed and ran out quickly, he slid his shoes on and walked out.

He looked around finally saw her standing on the water looking down, he smiled and ran up to her and jumped on the water.

"Naru!"he said, she flinched a little. "Naru thank goodness I was so worried. Are you alright?"he asked and went to touch her shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me."she growled, he paused and let his hand fall, he looked at her.

"N...Naru?"he asked, he watched her body shake, he could smell the salt of tears.

"You knew..."she whispered.

"What?"he said and touched her shoulder, she whipped around and glared at him.

"You knew! All along you knew! and you never told me!"she snarled.

"Naru what are you-"  
"Don't act stupid!"she snarled, he flinched a little. "You knew about my parents...my family... everything and you never told me!"she said her eyes were glowing red, he gulped.

"Naru...it...its ….. it wasn't like that... I mean..."  
"Wasn't like that?! What wasn't it like Kakashi!? Huh?! You knew! You knew how much I wanted to know about my family! Why!?"she yelled.

"It... it was an order..."he said and looked down she looked at him in disgust.

"An order? So you couldn't tell me who my parents were... the whole time...because you were ordered not to..."she said and looked down.

"Naru I -"  
"I suppose you knew about the Kyuubi too right?! You knew who my parents were... everything all along!"she snarled.

"I didn't ...-"  
"Didn't want?! He was your fucking sensei!"she snarled at him, he looked down a little his heart was tugging hard at the hate coming from her.

"Just calm down Naru..."she moved closer and leaned into his face.  
"Don't ever tell me to calm down...you're just like all of them! I bet you hate me too huh?!"she said. "It would explain why you pay more attention to the other not me! I am just a demon to you... who... ugh...kami..."she said and took a few steps away, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I am still your sensei …. you're not leaving unless I say you can."

"You are not my sensei!"she snarled.

"Naru!"he barked, she glared and moved quickly, he gasped as suddenly she had a kunai over his vein in his arm, he stared at her.

"Touch me again... and I wont hesitate to kill you... you piece of garbage!"she snarled, he looked at her in shock.

"Naru you don't even know-"  
"Know what?!"she said and pulled away. "That I still have family out there... that my mother was brought to that pathetic village to help you people! She gave her life to save your pathetic lives!"she said and walked away a little more, Kakashi looked at her and shook a little.

"Naru... whether you like it or not I am your sensei... and even if you say I'm not I'm still here for-"  
"Here for me?! Hell no! You are not my sensei!"she said walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "You are not my comrade... you are not my friend! You were never there for me!"she snarled poking him again and again.

"How can you say that?"he said.

"A friend, a comrade... someone who was there for someone would of told me... at least something... you knew how much I wanted to know! …... You are just like everyone else in that fucking village! You are a lying asshole! My parents died for you all my clan was eliminated by you all!"she yelled, she suddenly threw some kunai at him, he gasped and jumped out of the way, she growled and ran at him, she threw a punch he blocked it, she kicked up and hit him in the ribs, he groaned and backed up, she growled and went after him again, he blocked her but didn't attack her. She moved faster then he ever seen and she kicked his ribs, he fell back and felt a rib snap, he groaned and held it, she landed over him, her eyes were red and her whiskers were wider.

"I hate you! You are a lying bastard! You don't deserve to even be alive! I promise you... we're not done! I can't do much now... but I promise you I'm not done."she growled and hit him again, he groaned and coughed, she got up and walked away from him and sat down on the dock and looked at the water.

He sat up and held his ribs, he got up slowly and coughed, he took in a breath and walked over, the sun was up already, he walked past her and paused.

"We leave today. Get inside and clean up... we will deal with this when we get back."he said and walked in the house again.

Naru sat on the dock shaking, she groaned and held her head, her eyes turned blue again, she panted and looked up as Madara stood there.

"What did I tell you?"he said.

"I didn't want to believe you... but...he didn't... deny it... so its true..."she said looking down.

"I can work it out for you to meet some of your family members... I can teach you how to control Kyuubi and much, much more... but I will wait for you to contact me... you know how."he said.

"Hai..."she nodded, he chuckled and disappeared, Naru sat there then sighed, she blinked away tears that threatened to spill over, she walked up to the house, everyone looked at her, Inari came up.

"Hiya Naru!"he said, she moved to the side and walked to the room, they all looked confused then at Kakashi, he sighed and turned his head away.

"You shouldn't have anymore problems... if you do just... let us know."he said.

"Thank you all... I'm sorry if anything happened..."Tazuna said glancing at Naru.

"Its fine... goodbye..."Kakashi said, they walked away as the people waved them off.

They walked through the woods down the path, Naru walked farther away from them and kept looking down.

"Naru...what happened to you?... You're really quiet today..."Sakura said, Naru didn't even acknowledge her.

"Naru... your teammate asked you a question."Kakashi said glaring, she turned and glared him.

"So... you can take it... you're good at lying already."she said and walked faster, Kakashi growled and shook, he took in a few deep breaths.

"Let's get home."Kakashi said, they picked up their pace a little not talking at all, Kakashi looked at Naru as she walked in the front. _She is upset... I guess I would be to... but... this is very dangerous... I can literally see the darkness in and on her..._ he thought and sighed silently.

~o0o~

The team finally arrived in the village and headed to the hokage tower, they walked in once they were granted entrance. Sarutobi was in there along with Iruka, they were organizing the new missions Kakashi guessed.

"Ah, team 7."he said, Iruka turned and smiled, he looked at Naru who was staring out the window silently. "What happened?"  
"It wasn't Zabuza... I have no true idea what is was really..."Kakashi said and sighed.

"Naru... are you alright?"Iruka asked, they looked at her, she didn't respond, but you could see her jaw ticking a little, Kakashi sighed and looked down. "Naru?"he tried again, she growled and turned and walked out slamming the door shut, Kakashi sighed.

"What's going on?"Sarutobi said.

"Sasuke... Sakura... go home."Kakashi said, they were about to protest but he glared at them, they bowed and walked out.

"Kakashi?"Sarutobi said.

"It was a trap I guess... a man attacked us and took Naru away... he said he was going to tell her the truth..."he said, Sarutobi gasped. "She came back in the morning... and...she was mad...she attacked and threatened me..."he said.

"What did she say?"

"She said I was just like the lying bastards in this village... she held a kunai at my vein...she threw kunai at me... I think I have a broken rib... maybe more... she said we didn't deserve to be alive.. and she and I weren't done but since she couldn't do much now but she said she would soon..."he said looking down.

"This is bad..."  
"I can like literally see and sense the darkness on her... she said I wasn't her friend anymore or anything..."he said looking down.

"Alright... thank you Kakashi... go get your ribs checked... I will try later tonight.."Sarutobi said.

"I'll try now."Iruka said and walked out.

He walked to Naru's apartment and knocked on the door a few times, the door opened and Naru stood there.  
"Hey...Naru.."he said smiling, she blinked at him. "Would you like to get some ramen?"he asked, she gritted her teeth slight then stepped back and slammed the door shut, Iruka looked down and sighed. _Naru.._he thought and touched the door gently and walked away.

Naru slunk down and cried her eyes out. _They are such liars! But.. it hurts... so much to do that..._she thought.

* * *

Trouble for the leaf!

I'm trying to work on the next chapter but it's not working out, so the next update will be...sometime!

read and review don't flame.


End file.
